


The wind, the rascal

by Fanfreluche



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Raccoon Hat, Smut, Young Dutch, Younger Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 22:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfreluche/pseuds/Fanfreluche
Summary: Arthur wakes Dutch up to show him his new hat...





	The wind, the rascal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nibbitthecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nibbitthecat/gifts).

> Pure smut for Nibbitthecat! Hope you'll enjoy! >;]
> 
> Dutch POV.

“Dutch!”

“Hm…”

“Dutch, wake up!”

“Wh…”

God, the light was bright... Pierced his eyes the damned sun rays, sharp as spears... It must be… hmmm... noon already, he reckoned… Which meant he must have gone to sleep only a few hours ago…

“Dutch!”

“Stop shouting, Arthur, for heaven’s sake…”

His body felt heavy. His mind still muddled from the dream he was having, even now, half-dreaming, heart pounding from being awakened so suddenly from so deep a slumber. Lifting his tired torso up, supported on his elbows and forearms, Dutch tilted his head to the right to take a better look at Arthur whose dark, fuzzy silhouette was the only thing he could make out for now. 

“Anything wrong?” Dutch mumbled, mouth cotton-dry and bitter. Didn’t seem like he should be too worried, seeing as Arthur was grinning, or at least he thought he was. And his head looked too big for some reason… “We were followed?”

“Nah… But look here, see what I got. Was hunting early this morning, you know, cause you two keep telling me I need to do my share providing and all that, and came across this hunter fellow who turned all nasty on me so I had to shoot him down in the end, though I did warn him first to mind his own business, but he wouldn’t listen, so I say to you now as I said to Hosea as well that it ain’t my fault he is dead. Besides, he had some nice doe on him and a not so bad horse which I then confiscated on account of them being no longer private property and now we can have a nice stew… Anyway, look at this. Impressive, ain’t it?”

Dutch blinked until the blurry outline became more visible, his head now pounding in tandem with his heart from having been subjected to such a long narrative, half of which he hadn’t even registered. The young man must have noticed his confusion since he stepped inside the tent, letting go of the flap which thankfully closed behind him, shutting out some of the light. Arthur sat himself down next to him, the grin still shining fresh on his young face. Damn, if he wasn’t handsome: the strong jaw, sharp cheekbones, hooded eyes whose innocent intensity no amount of violent penchant could stain… And, of course, the blonde locks, now somewhat colourless cause he’d probably not washed his hair for a week, or two… And the raccoon hat on his-

“Arthur, what the hell is that abomination?”

For a moment he thought he might have imagined it, that it was a continuation of his dream turned nightmare. But no, there it was. A raccoon hat. He repeated the question.

“Aww, don’t say that, Dutch! See how soft it is...” 

Arthur crept closer still, so Dutch had to turn and lie down on his back. His hand was taken and guided towards the hat, made to feel the fur. He allowed it for a second, maybe two, before retrieving his hand. The young man appeared to be in a playful mood though, and it took a good quantity of Dutch’s patience for him to remain motionless when the creature’s tail was gently rubbed all over his face, throat, chest… It was a hot time of the year, so he’d slept naked, which he now regretted, seeing as his growing arousal threatened to become an imminent display. In his defence, it had been a while… Nothing at all to do with a certain someone and his silly raccoon hat...

“Think you’ve had enough fun, boy,” Dutch grabbed Arthur’s wrist - and by extension the raccoon tail - before it could slip down his midriff. “Hope you didn’t just wake me up for this?” He added, voice deepening. “Haven’t had any sleep for three nights… You damn well know how hard it is for me to get any even in normal circumstances...”

Fuck, even talking about lack of sleep made him yawn, which gave the rascal the opportunity to flick the smelly tail into his mouth. That was it. The need to sleep all but forgotten, Dutch snarled as he sprang up into a sitting stance before pouncing on Arthur who was laughing too hard to prevent the attack. 

“For all your complaining, Dutch...” The boy drawled, in-between laughter-coughs, eyes watering. “Looks to me like you fancy a bit of raccoon fur yourself, tut tut...” 

He only responded with a smile, not minding anymore that he was all exposed now, which didn’t matter since Arthur would be too in a moment or so, and indeed he was, once he’d finished ripping the jeans and the union suit off him, the interluding kisses burdened with the accumulated need of an eventful month. Hadn’t realised how much he had wanted this until this very moment, when he knew an admission of want wouldn’t result in longing. Pure torture now, to acknowledge the deprivation, even if the cure was right there in front of him. 

It drove him wild, the way Arthur responded, still lacking in finesse, though he made up for it with all sorts of little surprises, bites and licks, unexpected and mischievous, each one of which he returned tenfold, nipping and sucking on his left nipple while tweaking the right, having the boy sigh and melt under him in little to no time, hips bucking, rutting up into him, half-hard length bouncing against his own, and oh the way he moaned his name with every love-bite, and the familiar scent of him, lovely, lovely… God, it’d been too long…

“Arthur…” He kissed each protruding rib on the left side of his lively young body, perspiring and hot. “I want to taste you. Do you think you can hold off coming?”

The blushing boy nodded. Dutch smiled. It was almost a trick question. Always asked it and always got the same response and Arthur always failed to fulfill the promise. It gave him pleasure, immense pleasure to see he could do this to him, so quiet and stern, and skilled, but now just a lovely mess… A loud mess, even, when he took his leaking cock into his mouth, playfully twirling the tip of his tongue around the engorged head first, teasing the underside, hand gripping the base of the pulsing shaft tight enough to allow him a measure of control over the young man’s pleasure. 

A hum echoed in Dutch’s chest each time he heard Arthur’s groaning protests whenever he lifted his head, from time to time, just to watch him, the spectacle of him, strong yet timid, limbs relaxed and tense at the same time, in the best of ways, splayed open for him, trusting and giving… He couldn’t resist inching up again to kiss those lips, and all the way to them, even if the hand tugging at his hair yanked harder, urging him to go back to what he was doing before, but in bed as with everywhere else he had the last word. Especially if the boy had had the cheek to interrupt his sleep. 

This time, when he finally took him in his mouth again, the salty-sweet taste of him melting on his tongue, mmmm, his other hand busied itself playing first with his balls, heavy and full, drawing additional mewls and reactions in the forms of hair tugs and fingers digging desperately into his shoulders, before moving to the hole, now expectant almost after numerous attentive sessions. He pulled his mouth off when he inserted a spit-coated finger inside, having learned his lesson after the boy came without warning once a few months ago. And he remembered to remove the rings this time… Well, you learn as you go, nobody’s perfect… Even if the softness of the round flesh his thumb brushed against as he fingered the boy’s deliciously quivering opening was just that, perfect...

“Dutch…”

“Yes?” 

He lifted his eyes, blue eyes looking back at him, a hand gesturing lazily at the neglected cock. His smirk widening, Dutch shook his head slowly to the left and to the right. He raised his eyebrows when Arthur frowned. They both knew what that meant, so the boy dropped his head back on the ridiculous furry hat he was using as a pillow now, face turned to right, exhaling a frustrated sigh. The short spell of silence didn’t last long, and as soon as he had begun scissoring his fingers - a second had been added in the meanwhile - sighs were replaced by moans, muffled when Arthur began biting the hat’s tail. Dutch laughed.

Arthur had almost twisted his frame to rest entirely on his right side now, only hips spread wide, so the precum spilling from his cock was dripping onto his belly sideways, sticking to the coarse blonde hair and Dutch’s fist, which he finally uncurled from the base of the other’s length when, his patience lost, he sought to attend to his own aching member. Fearing he might not last long, he presently flipped Arthur to his stomach, himself climbing over the young man’s thighs, fingers of both hands sliding up the sensitive back of his thighs slowly, hmmm, kneading, until they came to rest on the fleshy cheeks, pulling them apart to reveal the winking hole, glistening wet now, soon blocked from view when he propped the head of his cock against it - can’t have everything at once…

He wickedly waited for Arthur to turn his head and cast him a angrily expectant glance before starting to rock back and forth, the infinitely mild friction as he slid along the wet crack drove him almost mad with lust, but hold, hold, his own breathing grew heavy and laboured as he tried to control himself a bit longer… 

“Dutch…”

There it was. And there it was: the immeasurable pleasure of the heat and the tightness that welcomed him when he entered, one relentless push until he was lodged inside the pulsing depths, slick but not overly so. He liked a bit of resistance. And since Arthur indulged this habit of his, he made sure to please him in other ways in return, now wrapping the digits of one hand around the boy’s throbbing cock, pulling idly as he draped his frame over him gradually, their mutual heat threatening to burn his skin, so he bit his boy’s shoulder and the nape of his neck to distract himself, and the boy, as he started pumping, shallow first. 

Arthur turning his head to kiss him suddenly on the mouth was unexpected. Dutch was taken aback also by the look in his eyes, hazy and surrendered but also knavish, knowing. In response to this new development, he let go of the young man’s cock while returning the kiss, pressing his tongue into his mouth possessively - _dare you, hmm?_ \- even as he reached with the now freed hand to grab the furry hat and use it to envelop Arthur’s shaft, laughing into the kiss as the boy moaned and bucked, his insides clenching him nicely, very very nicely... 

He fucked him like that for a while till he noticed he was getting close, always sooner with Arthur than with anyone else he’d ever fucked. A mystery. Now he pushed him fully onto his belly again, himself sitting up, still lodged inside, both hands grasping the cheeks tight as he lost himself in the pleasure of watching his length penetrate the boy, sliding in, sliding out, and the boy mewling each time he hit his prostate, so sensitive, knew how to do it by heart now. It was out of his control when he sped up, slamming hips against trembling hips as he held him down with a hand on the back of his neck, the other propping his hips up to slap, slap, slap… Grunts echoing in the tent, fuck, fuck...

Dutch’s eyes were trained on the lovely man pinned beneath him when he came, panting, emptying himself, oh fuck, inside his Arthur, his very own… 

Once the electric after-effect of the lovemaking had subsided somewhat, static still calmingly coursing through his nerves, Dutch finally unwrapped his arms from around Arthur’s pliant body and pulled out, smiling to hear a final delicious groan. He reached under the other’s belly to see if he’d come and was greeted by the cum-soaked feel of the raccoon hat, which he pulled out and looked at with delight. 

He leant and kissed Arthur’s plush red lips, his sleepy eyelids, whispering a ‘you lasted longer this time, well done, you lovely rascal…’ into his ear before putting the hat on his head. 

“Dutch!”


End file.
